witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Matt Olsen
Matt Olsen (voiced by Jason Marsden) is Will's classmate and her big crush, later becoming her boyfriend. He's lead guitarist, as well as the main singer of his band Wreck 55. A few of his songs have been heard, and he is seen to be a very talented singer (the few songs that were heard include "The Demon in Me" as well as "The Will to Love" a song written for Will). He first appeared in the Season 1 episode "Happy Birthday, Will". In "Walk This Way", he asked her to the school dance, in "Divide and Conquer" Will and Sondra fought over him at the school ski trip. He gives Will a dormouse named Mister Huggles in "The Rebel Rescue" as a way of saying that he has feelings for her. At the end of "The Rebel Rescue" Matt is very happy to have gotten a kiss on the lips from Will. Chronology: Animated Series Matt first appears in the episode "Happy Birthday Will" (he is not named in this appearance) being one of the people who is helping set up Irma's house for Will's birthday. He appears again at the end of the episode approaching Will, smiling causing her to blush, takes her hand and leads her back into the party. Matt makes his next appearance in the episode "Divide and Conquer". Will believes that he likes her based on the fact "He's not looking at me Will". Will is angered when the Swiss foreign exchange student, Sondra, is spending time with Matt. Will unwittingly accepts a ski race with Sondra, despite the fact she can't ski with the winner sitting next to Matt on the bus ride back from the ski resort. at some point during the race Sondra, sprains her ankle and reveals she isn't really from Switzerland. Matt does not appear again until the episode "Walk This Way". Will goes over to Matt's house for an unknown reason. She hears Matt's Band "Wreck 55" rehearsing and begins dancing, she doesn't realise the garage door has opened and the band have stopped performing upon seeing her. Embarrased Will claims she came over to borrow "Hedge Thingies!". Matt then asks her out to the school dance. Matt's band are not affected by the Horn of Hypnose, as they are in the school auditorium waiting on people to show up. Caleb later takes Matt's guitar to play the reverse melody to break the spell of the horn. In "The Rebel Rescue" Matt gives Will a dormouse named Mr Huggles as a way of saying he likes her. He seems to use this as a way to see Will more often. He finds out Will gave Mr Huggles away because her mother wouldn't let her keep him, so she Irma took him, but Will felt she couldn't tell Matt because she thought it would hurt his feelings. Will kisses Matt for the first time at the end of the episode. Matt first learns about the Guardians in "The Stolen Heart", when he accidentally follows Caleb and the girls through a portal and finds himself in Meridian. After seeing Will in her Guardian Form, Matt considers himself a part of the team. After sitting on the sidelines and watching the major events in "The Final Battle" and "A is for Anonymous", Matt soon decides that he wants to help, though the Guardians (mainly Will) are reluctant to allow him to in case he is injured. As a result of this, he asked Caleb to train him how to be a warrior in "D is for Dangerous", helping the girls fight Nerissa and the Knights of Vengeance in "G is for Garbage" and "K is for Knowledge". Half way through season 2, Matt finds himself torn between two sides. In "L is for Loser" Matt is captured by Nerissa, who transformed him into Shagon, the Angel of Malice, the leader of the Knights of Destruction. Shagon has the appearance of a muscular man with feathery black wings and a golden mask on his face and has the power to generate green light beams from his eyes. Shagon constantly demorphed into Matt during the day so nobody would worry about him missing, to spy on the girls and to make Will hate him even more. It is later revealed that Matt still exists inside Shagon's mind. The two are able to communicate and, at times, Shagon was forced to allow Matt limited control over his body (for example, when he had to sing or play an instrument) so that he could continue to pass himself off as Matt. In "S is for Self", Matt struggles to regain control of his mind. He offers to help Shagon keep his cover if he will aloow him more control over their body, so he can sing with the band. He attempts to tell Will, she is in danger as Shagon is leading her into a trap. Unable to watch as Shagon hurts Will, Matt uses the love he has for Will as a weapon, to break free, from Shagon's Control. Matt is drained of his Shagon powers by Nerrissa, Will happily kisses him to Welcome him back. at the end of the episode Matt performs "The Will To Love" a song he had written for Will, with his band. In "U is for Undivided", Matt was made a Regent of Earth by Lillian Hale, granting him Shagon's powers but allowing him to retain his free will, fulfilling his wish to help Will and the others effectively, but this time his powers are not based on the hatred of his enemies but his very own "Lillian powers". He now holds one third of the power of the Heart of Earth. In "X is for Xanadu"Matt also fought in the Great Battle of the Infinite City using his powers. He also fought in the Battle of Kandrakar in "Y is for Yield". In "Z is for Zenith" all the Regents of Earth manage to create a Glamour Zone around the Guardians and Lord Cedric to keep the public from seeing a fight.He also helped Will gain back her humanity when she turned into the power of Quintessence.Using that power could cost any guardian her humanity, or being actually human. Appearances: Happy Birthday Will, Divide and Conquer, Walk this Way, The Rebel Rescue, The Stolen Heart, The Final Battle, A is for Anonymous, D is for Dangerous, E is for Enemy, G is for Garbage, H is for Hunted, K is for Knowledge, L is for Loser, M is for Mercy, R is for Relentless, S is for Self, T is for Trauma, U is for Undivided, V is for Victory, W is for Witch, X is for Xanadu, Y is for Yield, Z is for Zenith Chronology: Comic Book Matt sings and plays guitar for his band "Cobalt Blue". Also, he works part-time at his grandfather's pet store along with Will and shares the same interest in animals as she does. He is strong, kind, and a bit laid-back. He and Will develop feelings for each other, their relationship climaxing in Issue 40, "The Ultimate Secret", when Will finally decided to entrust the secret of the Guardians to him. Later on, he becomes involved with the events in the Fifth Arc, where Phobos's previous adviser Johnathan Ludmoore captures him. This lures Will and the Guardians to open the magical book which Ludmoore is imprisoned in. Inside the book, despite being powerless, Matt defeats Ludmoore by using the magic of the book itself to delete Ludmoore out of existence. In the Sixth Arc, Matt auditions to become Karmilla's lead guitarist and was chosen, being forced to leave Will for his dream to become famous as a guitarist. He returned later in that story arc. Matt was given a supporting role for the Seventh Arc (The New Power); stealing the essences of the elements and the Heart itself, he was presumed to be a villain at the start of the story arc. It was later on when it was revealed that he was moving under the Oracle's orders, asking Matt to prepare the Guardians to discover the "roots of the powers" and to defeat their main enemy, the previous Queen of Earth, the Dark Mother. On the Italian website, Will blogs that Matt broke up with her and she is very sad about it. Powers and Abilities Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Category:Heatherfield